Mi Dulce Tentación
by and122
Summary: Sinceramente no se como ocurrió aquello aquella noche, podríamos decir que fue el karma, el destino, el universo o la vida en si. pero tengo clara una cosa, que ese suceso que nunca espere dio un vuelco a mi vida porque yo nunca pensé enamorarme de aquel chico de ojos dorados que me hipnotizaron, pero al final si lo hice y no me arrepiento de mi decisión. ADVERT Contenido Erótico


**Mi dulce tentación.**

**Hola a todo el mundo, esta historia que he escrito es de género erótico, por lo que si no quieres nadie te obliga a leerla. Escribo esta historia, porque tengo ganas de probar un poco con el este género a ver qué tal me queda. Ya que he elido historias muy buenas de este género y pues yo, también quiero probar. Espero que os guste.**

**PD: EL tiempo el que ocurre la historia, no está relacionado con la realidad.**

**La saga de kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, no a mí.**

* * *

"¡No Tamara, desde luego que no me voy a poner esto para ir a una fiesta de Halloween!"

"Tonterías si te queda genial Nam"

"¡Que no, que parezco una puta con este disfraz de Caperucita Roja y encima para salir por Nueva York así, tu lo que esta es loca!" – Le dije a mi mejor amiga Tamara, debió a que el disfraz que me había elegido, era de caperucita roja sexi. Ya que básicamente era, una falda de color rojo sangre de vuelo, que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y con encaje negro al final de esta incluido, una especie de corsé negro de cuero que casi no me dejaba respirar y me llegaba por debajo de mis pechos de forma que casi las tenia comprimidas, una camisa blanca algo escotada y de mangas cortas y anchas que me llegaban por el antebrazo y como la guinda del pastel, una caperuza roja igual que la falda que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y sin olvidar que Tam me había maquillado, con delineador negro y lápiz de labio rojo pasión, incluyendo dos coletas que me había hecho y caían una en cada hombro y unos Converse negros de toda la vida.

"Pues querida a mamarla…, no haber perdido la apuesta que hicimos" – Me dijo mientras salía del baño.

"**Si lo sé no la retaba a no beber alcohol en aquella fiesta…, con lo que le gusta beber a ella, pensaba que ganaría" – **Pensé hasta que me fije mejor en lo que llevaba puesto – "Tam, ¿qué clase de disfraz es ese?"

"¿A qué mola?, voy de Miley Cyrus como en los VMA, de osito y mira con dedo de espuma y todo"

"Si tu lo dices" – Le dije en trance mientras la miraba de arriba, hasta que recapacite –"Bueno, dejando este tema de lado, ¿dónde y a qué hora me dijiste que es esa fiesta?"

"Pues en la discoteca Delirium a las diez, la entrada es gratis si vas disfrazada"

"Está bien, déjame coger el bolso y nos vamos, ya que tu no llevas nada y me has dado todas tus cosas a mi"

"Que quieres que haga soy así" – Me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Si eso ya lo sé, venga vamos" – Le dije mientras salíamos de su casa, no sin antes darme una última mirada frente al espejo –"**Dios, si mi madre me viera así, la tendrían que ingresar en la UCI por un infarto"**

"Mira ya llegamos" – Me dijo mientras nos bajamos de su coche.

* * *

Así era, la discoteca Delirium era enorme y desde fuera podíamos ver como una gran cantidad de gente disfrazada iba entrando y como la música se podía escuchar desde fuera.

"Venga Nam vamos" – Me dijo mientras posaba una mano en mi hombro.

"Si, venga" – Le dije a ella, pero justo cuando nos disponíamos a entrar, sentí como si alguien o algo, me agarraba por la cadera y me susurraba algo al oído.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" – Dije nerviosa mientras me daba la vuelta nerviosa, pero al mirar no había nada.

"Nam, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si solo es que sentí como si algo o alguien me agarraba..., pffff, llámame loca pero a lo largo de esta sentido como si alguien me estuviera observando"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si Tam, enserio"

"Está bien pásame el bolso" – Me dijo mientras me tendía la mano para que se lo diera.

"Toma" – Y tras dárselo, empezó a buscar algo dentro de él.

"Tiene que estar por aquí..., en algún lado tiene que estar…., joder dichoso aparato donde estas… ¡me cago en el puto aparato de los cojones, ¿Dónde coño esta?!..., o aquí esta…, mira Nami, prométeme que utilizaras esto en caso de emergencia" – Me dijo ella mientras me daba el dichoso aparato en la mano y cuando lo visualice mejor por poco no lo tiro.

"¡Tamara, ¿Por qué tienes una pistola eléctrica?!"

"Fue un regalo de navidad, no entremos en detalles, pero aun así prométeme que lo utilizaras"

"Está bien, lo prometo" – Dije con tono de fastidio – "Pero guárdalo, que te conozco y sé que tú con esto, puedes haces que la noche acabe en desgracia" – Le dije mientras se lo daba.

"Touché" – Me dijo mientas se reía – "Venga, ahora entremos"

"Está bien vamos"

Y así las dos entramos dentro de la enorme discoteca, a la que poco a poco llegaba más gente disfrazada, que parecían como una manada de zombies atraídos por el sonido.

* * *

**Mientras en ese mismo instante en el las chicas entraban.**

"Así que es ella" – Dijo una vos que miraba desde lejos como las dos chicas entraban.

"Sí" – Respondió la otra voz que en ningún momento le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naminé.

"Pues, la verdad es que no es fea, en sí, es bastante atractiva "

"Sera mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices" – Le dijo este en un tono retador.

"Está bien, está bien, no sabes aceptar una broma"

"He esperado mucho tiempo este día, como para cagarla justo ahora con cualquier paso en falso" – Dijo este de una forma seria y fría.

"Bueno, pues entonces entremos" – Dijo este resignado mientras ambos entraban momentos después que ellas.

* * *

"Ves, te dije que esto sería una pasada" – Me dijo Tam a toda voz, para que la pudiera escuchar.

"Pues sí, te tengo que dar la razón"

Era verdad, le tenía que dar la razón a Tamara, ya que aunque la discoteca estuviera abarrotada de gente, la decoración de Halloween era una pasada y junto a eso debíamos añadir que la música era de nuestra generación y que los efectos de los hacían que todo mejorara por momentos.

"¿Te apetece si bebemos algo?" – Me dijo ella haciéndose pasar por la que no quiere, pero que si quiere.

"Tamara te conozco perfectamente y sé que lo estas deseando" – Le dije mientras ella ponía una cara de ofensa – "Pero venga está bien, vamos si es lo que quieres"

"Sí, sí y sí" – Me dijo ella dando saltito como una niña pequeña.

"Pero que conste que yo no voy a beber"

"Eso está por verse guapa" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y tiraba de mi hacia la barra de bebidas.

Y así estuvimos por un largo, largo rato. Bailando, riendo y bebiendo. Que aunque me hubiera negado, ella acabo mareándome la cabeza con no se qué cosas de la amistad, después algo de un artículo y sección de la constitución que no se que venía a cuento, después a rogar y a lora a lo lagrimas de cocodrilo y pues al final para sacarme ese karma, tuve que aceptar. Pero mi problema no era ese, si no que yo no era muy buena a la hora de beber. Por lo que después de unas cuantas copas, yo estaba mareada y en un estado pre borrachera.

Para cuando salí de aquel trance, donde lo único que veía eran elefantes rosas bailando a mí alrededor y creo que con alguno hice twerk, estaba en la pista de baile y había perdido a Tam de vista.

* * *

"**Me cago en todo joder, ahora ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta?" – **Pensé mientas me ponía a buscarla entre toda la multitud, que comparado con hace un rato, había aumentado.

Y así estuve como media hora buscándola, pero era como si ella hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Pero con la buena suerte que tengo choque con un chico que me sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y creo que estaba peor que yo.

"Ohhh, disculpa, lo siente"

"No pasa nada preciosa, se puede saber porque una chica como tú ¿está sola?"

"O no, solo estoy buscando a mis amigos que no los encuentro"

"Oye, ¿Te apetece bailar?"

"No gracias tengo prisa" – Le dije de la forma más educada y tranquila, pero que en mi interior tenía un miedo que no veas.

"Venga solo un baile" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba por la muñeca y jalaba de mí.

"Que no quiero" – Le dije forcejeando.

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"¡Que no, joder suéltame ahora mismo! – Le decía con algo de lagrimas en los ojos.

"La señorita te ha dicho que la dejes" – Y tras escuchar eso sentí como el chico ese me soltaba y al abrir los ojos el ya no estaba. Pero delante de mí había un chico del mismo tamaño que el otro y que por mi estado, no lo podía diferenciar muy bien.

"¿Estás bien?" – Pregunto él, acercándose a mí.

Y cuando se acerco pude verlo mejor, este chico tenía el pelo negro carbón, se parecía mucho a mi amigo Sora, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fueron sus ojos color dorada **– "¿Ese color de ojos será una mutación o que le falto algún cromosoma?"** – Pensé para mí misma a lo bruto.

"¿Estás bien?" – Volvió a preguntar, acercándose completamente a mí y limpiándome las pocas lagrimas que tenía en mis ojos.

"Ehhh, sí estoy bien" – Le dije saliendo de mi trance y notando como mis mejillas se empezaban a calentar, debido al contacto de su piel con la mía.

"Me alegro" – Dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa.

"Gra-Gracias" – Le dije algo nerviosa – "Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar a una amiga mía" – Le dije mientras me disponía a marcharme, pero él me agarro de la muñeca y dándome la vuelta quedando otra vez justo en frente de él.

"Sabes, me gustaría bailar contigo "– Y yo le mire horrorizada – "Jajajaja, no te preocupes, yo no soy como el otro chico, solo quiero bailar contigo, nada más"

"P-Pe-Pero mi amiga" – Intente decirle.

"No te preocupes por ella. Además, ella ya es mayorcita para cuidarse, ¿no te parece?"

"P-Pe-Pero…"

"Pequeña, sabes muy bien que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta"

"De acuerdo, está bien. Pero que conste que solo lo hago porque me ayudaste con ese chico ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo muñeca" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la muñeca y empezaba a apartar gente, para poder llegar a la pista de baile.

* * *

Una vez allí, la música sonaba de forma muy elevada para mi gusto, pero tengo que reconocer que con el estado en el que estaba, lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por la música. Si no me equivocaba, la cansío en que ese instante estaba sonado era Timber de Pitbull feat Kesha. Mientras bailaba, daba de vez en cuando al chico con el que estaba bailando y la verdad que para estar en una fiesta de disfraces, su disfraz solo se componía en unos converse negros, unos pantalones rojos y una sudadera de las de cremallera de color negro.

"¿De qué se supone que vas disfrazado?"

"No me gusta disfrazarme"

"Ya veo" – Le dije mientras seguía bailando.

Mientras seguíamos bailando, la canción que empezó a sonar era Drop It Low de Kat De Luna; y la verdad yo conocía esta canción perfectamente, debido a que alguna vez yo la baile y que este baile, solo se basaba en restregarse con otra persona.

Pero aun así, yo no le preste importancia. Hasta que sentí como ese chico poco a poco empezaba a pegar su cuerpo al mío. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío. Sentía su respiración al lado de mi oreja y como esta hacia que toda mi piel se erizaba.

"Eres tan hermosa" – Me dijo en mi oído con un suave tono de lujuria que me empezó a excitar.

"Encerio" – Le dije yo en el mismo tono, siguiéndole el juego; pero en el fondo sentía que todo esto era porque estaba bajo la influencia de alcohol.

"Sí"- Dijo en un susurro – "No sabes cuánto te deseo preciosa" – Y tras terminar de decirme eso, que hizo que todo mi ser diera un vuelco, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Ahhh" – Di ese pequeño gemido ante esa simple acción.

"Si eso te ha hecho gemir..., no es nada comparado con lo que te podría hacer pequeña. Pero la cuestión ahora muñeca, es si ¿me dejarías?"

"Sí" – Le dije de forma cortante y sinceramente tampoco sabía porque lo dije.

"Buena respuesta" – Me dijo con un tono divertido.

* * *

Y así empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, yo que bajo la influencia del alcohol empecé a restregar mi trasero contra su entrepierna y sintiendo poco a poco como su miembro se iba endureciendo ante el contacto - **"**Ummm, pequeña no sabía que tú eras capaz de esto…, me encanta – Me dijo mientras termino de jugar con m lóbulo y bajo hasta mi cuello donde empezó a morder y a chupar, haciendo que de mis labios algunos gemidos comenzaran a salir y haciendo que yo me moviera todavía más. Provocando que él produjera gemidos ahogados contra la piel de mi cuello, que en esos momentos estaba muy sensible por el trabajo que él estaba haciendo.

Mientras todo esto estaba ocurriendo, él poco a poco empezó a bajar una de las manos que estaban en mi cadera, hacia mi muslo. Posicionándose en la parte interna que era mucho más sensitiva y donde primero apretaba y luego daba suaves caricias, repitiendo una y otra vez, haciendo que yo los gemidos que intentaba reprimir salieran. Sumando a esto que él seguía mordiendo y chupando mi cuello. Yo para que no para, coloque mis manos en su cuello impidiéndole parar y seguí moviéndome contra el bulto de su entrepierna, que era en pocas palabras, enorme.

Pero él se separo de mí, dándome la vuelta para que lo mirara otra vez a sus hermosos ojos dorados donde me perdía con nada más verlos – "Acompáñame" – Me dijo y lo único que yo hice fue asentir. Entonces él agarro mi muñeca y me guio otra vez entre la multitud.

* * *

Él me había llevado una de las partes del club, donde no había nadie, por lo que se podía decir que estábamos completamente alejados de la multitud. Una vez allí en puso contra la pared y posiciono sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para poder tener hay retenida.

"Así tendremos más intimidad" – Me dijo con una sonrisa de lujuria.

"¿Cómo?" – Le dije, pero no me respondió, porque justo en el instalarte en que termine de preguntarle, el unió sus labios con los mis en un beso pasional.

Yo me quede petrificada ante el contacto de nuestros labios. El beso que nos estábamos dando era como una inyección de adrenalina para mí, ya que nunca había experimentado nada así, debido a que el beso que nos estábamos dando se podía nota la lujuria y el deseo.

Mientras nuestros labios se movían de forma coordinada, él bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en mi cintura, acercándome más a él; mientras que yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire; y tras hacerlo no quedamos mirando el uno al otro, como si el tiempo entre nosotros dos se hubiera parado.

"No sabes las ganas que tenia de besarte"

"Encerio"

"Si" – Me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, que derretiría a cualquier persona.

"Pero si ni siquiera te conozco"

"Pero yo a ti si"

"¿Seguro?, ¿Cómo me llamo?" – Le pregunte, ya que durante todo este rato, ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres.

"Naminé" – Me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Vaya eres bueno" – Le dije sorprendida – "¿Me dirás tu nombre?"

"Eso no importa ahora" – Me dijo uniendo sus labios con los míos.

Esta vez, él mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir y abrir un poco la boca. Él aprovecho esta momento para introducir su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo toda mi cavidad bocal. Cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía, me estremecía ante el contacto pero poco me relaje y comenzamos una batalla por ver quién ganaba, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Tras separarnos, yo hui hacia a cuello, a chuparlo y morderlo de la misma forma que él había hecho con el mío.

Esto le debió gustarle, porque enseguida empezó a emitir gemidos roncos en mi oído, que era donde se encontraba su cabeza.

"Joder pequeña, no sabes lo que me pone esto" – Me dijo mientras agarraba mí manos y poniéndola en su entrepierna, haciendo que yo tocara la enorme erección que se encontraba atrapada en sus pantalones amenazando con escapar. Esto hizo que mi cara se tornara al rojo más fuete posible.

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de acerté mía" – Me dijo mientras volvía a comenzar el trabajo que había hecho hace un rato en la pista de baile con mi cuello.

Mientras estábamos a nuestro rollo, entre besos y caricias, sentí como alguien se dirigía a él.

"Vanitas, será mejo que acabes ya con esto y dejes a la chica en paz. Que como Roxas se entere de lo que estás haciendo, aquí se va a armar una que no veas"

"**Así que se llama Vanitas" – **Pensé mientras él dio un quejido de rabia y se separaba de mí.

"No te muevas" – Me ordeno y yo asentí – "Enseguida vuelvo"

Tras él irse, pude escuchar como discutía con el otro chico que se llamaba Axel ,debido a que como estábamos alejados algo del ruido podía entender algunas cosas en las que Vanitas decía que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, a lo que el otro respondía que no y así a casi todo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que escuché como Vanitas decía que él llevaba esperando este momento trece años y entonces vi como la discusión cesaba y Axel le decía que solo un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Entonces vi como Vanitas regresaba.

"¿Todo bien?" – Le pregunte.

"Sí, solo unos asuntos tontos que tenía que resolver"

"De acuerdo"

"Ahora, ¿Por dónde íbamos?" – Dijo poniendo una cara de duda fingida y con alegría y lujuria – "Así ya me acuerdo…, iba a hacerte gemir mi nombre"

"¡ ¿Qué?!" – Le dije alarmada.

"Shhh, relájate pequeña que esto te va a gustar" – Me dijo mientras me besaba.

Entonces él llevo una mano a mí muslo interno, donde empezó a acariciarlo de forma lenta y jodidamente excitante. Pero poco a poco empezó a subir su mano lentamente hacia mi zona intima. Yo intente pararlo, pero fue más rápido que yo y con su otra mano me detuvo.

Una vez que su mano se había colocado encima de mi sexo, y lo único que nos separaba era la fina tela de mis bragas, él empezó a hacerme caricias lentas que provocaban que todo mi ser se volviera loco. Pero estas caricias cada vez empezaron a ser más rápidas, mientras que yo intentaba reprimir los gemidos que salían de mi boca.

"Vaya pequeña, que mojada estas, me encanta que estés así por mi"

"Ahhh…, Vanitas" – Se me escapo.

"Ves te dije que te aria gemir mi nombre. Ahora solo disfruta"

Tras decir eso, volvió a besarme ferozmente mientras una de su otra mano agarro uno de mis pechos y comenzó a apretarlo y acariciarlo haciendo que más gemidos sin control salieran de mí boca. Yo sentía que no aguantaría más que todo el calor que e estaba concentrando en vientre iba salir y también Vanitas se percato de eso.

"Vamos pequeña, córrete para mí" – me dijo entre besos y aumentando la velocidad de las caricias en mi zona intima.

Entonces sentí que no pude aguantar más y sentí como una enrome presión salía de mí y como todo mi ser daba un vuelco. También produje un gemido que Vanitas callo uniendo sus labios con los míos. Me sentía relajada, como todo mi cuerpo solo se mantenía en pie solo por los fuertes brazos de Vanitas, no podía creerme que acababa de tener mi primer orgasmo de esta forma, que nunca había pensado que ocurriría así.

"No sabes lo bien que sabes pequeña" – Me dijo mientras se lamia los dedos manchados por mi esencia, haciendo que me sonrojara una vez más – "Ahora solo quiero que te relajes de acuerdo"

"¿Por qué?"

"No te voy a hacer nada más, solo quiero que cierres los ojos nada más preciosa" – Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y dándome un suave beso.

"Está bien" – Le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, dejando que él me abrazara y poco a poco empecé a cerrar los ojos, no sin antes escuchar **"Te quiero Naminé"** y todo volverse negro.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

"Ahhh, como me duele la cabeza" – Me dije agarrando la cabeza entre mis manos por el dolor de la resaca – "Ehhh, ¿Dónde estoy?" – Me pregunte, pero al abrir mis ojos pude ver que estaba en mi habitación, done todo parecía normal y pensando que lo ocurrido la noche anterior solo fue un sueño. Pero cuando mire mejo pude ver que entre mis manos tenia la sudadera negra.

"**Un momento, esta es la sudadera de Vanitas, así que todo lo de anoche de verdad paso" – **Pensé mientras me levantaba a toda prisa de mi e iba al cuarto de baño de la habitación, con la sudadera todavía en las manos, donde mire frente al espejo toda las marcas que los chupones de Vanitas me habían dejado y que si las tocaba dolían.

"Joder, entonces todo lo de anoche ocurrió de verdad…, joder no me puedo creer que de verdad hiciera todo eso y encima con alguien desconocido…, bueno no tan desconocido ahora…, un momento" – hable para mí misma, mientras dejada de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación - "¿Dónde está Tamara?..., ¡Joder es verdad, que Tam se había desaparecido y la estaba buscando!..., ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?.., ¿Y si la han secuestrado o violado?..., ¡Joder que hago ahora! – Volvía ha hablar para mí misma mientras seguía caminando a un lado y al otro de la habitación.

"¡Me cago en la puta de oro y en todo lo que se mueva! ¡Joder que dolor de cabeza tengo!" – Escuche como ese y otros gritos no tan refinados venían del salón.

"**Vale, por lo menos Tamara está medianamente bien" – **Pensé mientras daba un suspiro de alivio, hasta que vi como de la sudadera caía una nota de papel –"**¿Y esto?" –** Pensé mientras recogía la nota que estaba doblada a la mitad y ponía mi nombre con una preciosa letra cursiva. Esta ponía simplemente:

"_**Nos vemos dentro de trescientos sesenta y seis días, el próximo Halloween pequeña", PD:"Serás completamente mía" Firmado: "Vanitas"**_

Tras terminarla de leer sentí como mi corazón se paraba y la tensión me caía por los suelos.

"**¿Y ahora que hago?" –** Pensé ya que no sabía si estar feliz o asustada.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Esta historia solo durara como dos capítulos, por lo que intentare tener el siguiente lo antes posible. Para los que no entiendan lo del personaje de Tamara, les recomiendo leerse mi historia Forward Unto Danw donde lo explico y pienso que les gustara. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
